callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragunov
The Dragunov (Russian: Снайперская винтовка Драгунова, Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova, literally "Dragunov Sniper Rifle", commonly abbreviated SVD) is a 7.62x54mmR semiautomatic sniper rifle. It was developed in the Soviet Union by Evgeniy Fedorovich Dragunov. It was selected as the winner of a contest that included two competing designs: the first was a rifle designed by Dragunov (designated the SSV-58), and the second – Konstantinov. Extensive testing of both rifles in variable environmental conditions resulted in E. F. Dragunov’s design being accepted into service in 1963. At the same time an initial pre-production batch of 200 rifles was assembled, and from 1964 serial production was carried out at Izhmash. Since then the Dragunov has become the standard squad support weapon of several countries, including those of the former Warsaw Pact, among them Poland (since 1966). License production of the rifle was established in China (Type 79 and Type 85) and Iraq (as the Al Kadesiah). In the single player game, the Dragunov is a common sniper rifle, used by both the Russian Ultra-Nationalists and OpFor in the Middle East. It will frequently kill NPCs with one well-aimed shot to the torso. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, the Dragunov is used by Ultranationalists, Loyalists, and OpFor . It is the most frequent sniper rifle and is used in most levels. Unlike the multiplayer counterpart, the Dragunov in single player has virtually no recoil at all, but has a fire rate cap whereas the multiplayer variant can be fired as fast as desired. In multiplayer, the Dragunov is unlocked at level 22. Like all sniper rifles, it is only customizable with an ACOG Scope. This weapon is capable of dropping an enemy in one shot if shot in the chest or above (excluding arms). Because this gun lacks any x1.1 or x1.4 multipliers, Stopping Power has no effect on this weapon unless shooting at targets using Juggernaut or through walls. It is also one of the six weapons that can have a golden color scheme (possibly based on real gold-plated rifles that once belonged to Saddam Hussein). The Dragunov is the best sniper rifle to use without Stopping Power by a considerable margin (in Core gamemodes). It is tied with the Barrett .50 Cal and R700 for damage (all without Stopping Power) and can fire almost as fast as the M21. This leaves room for another tier 2 perk, such as UAV Jammer or Overkill. The Dragunov is also extremely effective in Hardcore. It has more recoil than the M21 but slightly better wall penetration if the target is hit in the neck or chest, however, if Deep Impact is used the difference becomes negligible and the M21 becomes the clear winner. Regardless of perks, the M21 is slightly more effective in most Hardcore situations. Image:drag_4.png|Dragunov and scope Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle Image:Cod4-golden-sniper.jpg|A Golden Dragunov Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The Dragunov in the DS version is completely different from the console version. Instead of being a semi-automatic weapon, this Dragunov is a single-shot weapon that must be reloaded after every shot. The reload process takes a while, which makes the user vulnerable. File:Dragunov_ds.png File:m40iron_ds.png|Scope reticle. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The SVD Dragunov will reappear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Trivia *The Dragunov in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare uses a PSO-1 telescopic sight, but it has the wrong reticle when zoomed in, possibly because the telescopic sight used in real life for the SVD may have been difficult to aim with. *In real life there is a real Golden Dragunov and AK-47 and this is what inspired infinity ward but the real Golden Dragunov is kept in Australia,N.S.W Singleton Army base weapons museum where it is on display. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons